Turnaround
by The Emerald Ingot
Summary: Hinata knew she wanted to be with Naruto. It was all she ever dreamed of. Most of the girls wanted to be with Sasuke, but she was different. Fate is ironic, is it not? SasuHina


(Hinata's POV)

You know, sometimes I wonder if love at first sight is real. Sometimes it seems so, that all it takes is a moment of realization, a revelation of sorts to fall in love. In a hormone driven haze of adolescent life, falling in love it easy. It happens so fast that it truly makes you wonder if it is love at first sight. All it takes is seeing someone in a new light.

I was eleven when it first happened to me. Driven by the developing emotions that all teens and, to and extent, pre-teens go through, I was starting to notice boys in a very different way than I was used to. It was that time, at the Ninja Academy, when class becomes a lot more difficult to sit through when there are so many interesting sights, such as the boys sitting in front of me. Looking back, I realize how stupid I was. An invisible barrier separated us girls from the boys. At this age, most of them didn't notice girls as anything more than people. But we noticed them. I was different from most girls. They'd all developed a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, some even to the point of obsession. I really didn't see much in him. Sure, he was cute, but I don't think that he'd make a good boyfriend. I mean, it's like talking to a brick wall. Or more appropriately, a recording on loop that only says 'Hn'. Even though we developed crushes, few were bold enough to actually act on them. Then, I noticed him.

Blonde hair that reminded you of sunshine, bright blue eyes that melted my heart and made my knees week, not to mention my face hot. Uzumaki Naruto was everything I wanted in a boy. He was funny, and while he wasn't as cute as Sasuke, by the time he comes out of puberty, he'll probably be a god in human form. Especially if he keeps his ninja training up. But, it wasn't just how he looked, or how he acted. He was nice to everyone, well, except for Sasuke, and that was really only because his crutch was one of Sasuke's many fan girls.

Anyway, like I said earlier, all it takes to fall in love is a revelation. I had my revelation. But I was far to shy to act on it. I hated being shy. I hated stuttering. I hated it because no matter what I did, it wouldn't go away. My father made me go to weekly visits to a speech therapist, but the progress was slow. I wasn't stuttering as bad as I used to, but when I was around Naruto, I couldn't choke out a recognizable sentence. That, along with the fact that I tended to faint around him really hurt my chances. Besides, if Sakura was any measurement, he likes smart, confident girls. I was neither. Sure, I got decent grades, but not as good as Sakura's. And it seemed like me and Sasuke were competing for the title of 'Quietest of the Year'.

I didn't act on my crush for almost a year and a half. We'd already graduated from the academy, experienced quite a few missions, and most of us were training for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. I don't know how I did it. Like every morning, I'd promised myself that I'd confess my feelings to him. I guess that day I really meant it.

With my Byakugan active, I ran the rooftops of Konoha until I found him. Apparently his team wasn't training today, nor did they have a mission. Why else would he be walking around, not going in any particular direction? So, like I'd planned out so many times before, I landed a block a head of him. I took a moment to make sure my hair was in place, my cloths weren't rumbled, and generally tried to make myself presentable. So, I found him again, thanks to my bloodline, and waited till he was close.

'Konnichiwa Naruto-kun' I felt like jumping for joy. I didn't stutter! I wasn't fainting either, even when he enthusiastically replied. 'A-Ano, Naruto-kun, there's something I need to confess to you.' I said.

'Nani? Confess? What're you talking about?'

'Naruto-kun, I l-lo-lo-' Dammit, not now! Why did I have to start stuttering now! I was about to try again, when Naruto yelled 'Oi, Sakura-chan!' He dodged around me, despite my stuttered protests and ran towards his long time crush. 'Hey, I'll talk to you another time, ok Hinata?'

What could I do but nod and walk away. My strides lengthened, until I was sprinting. Why was it raining? The sky was blue, not a cloud in the sky, but still my face was wet. I was so grief stricken that I didn't even notice the tears spilling from my eyes. I was jealous, angry, confused, and hurt. Why did that pink haired bitch have to show up at the same time I was about to confess to my love?

I really don't remember much for a while. I know I ended up at one of the rarely used training grounds deep in the forest surrounding Konoha. And I cried.

'Hey, are you ok?' The voice was attempting to sound uncaring, but even so, a hint of worry bled through. My head whipped around to face the intruder. I was so surprised to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing there that I'm sure my eyes damn near popped out of my sockets. Father would have been angry if they had, though.

I tried to wipe the tears away, but I'm sure it only smeared the trails a bit. I caught a glimpse of something white, and I looked up. Sasuke was holding out a handkerchief. 'Take it' he said. So I did. After I was done, I tried to return it to him, but he just waved his hand. 'I've got a bunch more at home. Keep it.' It was strange, arguably the coldest boy in my class was being nice. As if that wasn't strange enough, his eyes really threw me for the loop. They were caring. Not the annoyed glare he sent at his fan girls, nor was it the jealous look he shot Naruto every once in a while, nor was it the hungry look he had when he saw a new ninjutsu he wanted to learn. It was true, honest to kami caring.

'Why are you being nice to me?' Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's the dumbest thing to ask him! But, I was surprised when he responded. 'Because you're not annoying.' To Sasuke, everything was annoying. All his fan girls, his teammates, his sensei, even the work he had to put into to master a jutsu, it was all annoying. But I wasn't. A smile spread across my face. I slipped the handkerchief into my pocket, and raised my gaze to meet his. He blushed. I froze, surprised yet again. It seems like Sasuke was even more of an enigma that I though Naruto was. Sasuke muttered a goodbye and jumped into the trees. I tracked his moment with my Byakugan, the smile still on my face, joined by a blush. It seems that today did change things after all.

The next day, I made sure that the handkerchief Sasuke gave me was clean. So I took it and went to his house, intending to return it. 'Ano, Sasuke…-kun, I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow this.' I held out the now clean cloth. 'I didn't feel right keeping it. I wanted to give it back.'

He paused for a second. 'Come in.' He stepped back, and I followed. We made our way through his living room and up a small flight of stairs. Then it happened. He turned around suddenly, and our lips met. I don't think it was on purpose, but that didn't stop how I reacted. My heart raced, blood rushed to my head, and my legs turned into jelly. I was surprised, not to mention embarrassed, but in the end, it just felt… right.

Not to sound cliché, but it was like fate meant this kiss to happen. I don't like to sound like my cousin, but it didn't sound out of place. He pulled back. Although his blush wasn't nearly as vibrant as mine, he still sported a color about the same shade as Sakura's hair. It was his eyes that really melted my heart though. There was an overwhelming sense of longing. It wasn't lust. I knew the look of lust from how Kiba looked at me from time to time. This was different. It was like he truly wanted someone in his life, but he didn't know how to express that feeling. I guess suppressing your emotions long enough really does detach you from them. But, this realization was my revelation of sorts. So, surprising myself, I took the initiative. I leaned in and met his lips.

The rest, as they say, is history. Even though he was offered a chance to learn under the Snake Sannin, he refused to leave Konoha, just because of me. We dated for almost three years. He trained hard under his sensei, and later on with me once he became a Chuunin, and even when he was a Jounin. I taught him how to use his bloodline as an advantage, not as a crutch. Then, when his brother came to take away Naruto, we killed him together. Not long after, he arranged an engagement with my father, who was more than happy to agree. Sure, we were only sixteen, but we were in love. We still are, don't get me wrong, but here we are, 10 years later. A lot has happened. Naruto finally became Hokage, with both my father and Sasuke's support, no one opposed him. The village has never been more prosperous. And as for Sasuke and I? Well, I'm helping him realize his _other_ dream. Rebuilding his clan.

But, Fugaku-chan, it's time for you to go to bed. Don't pout at me, you don't want to be tired at your first day of the Ninja Academy, do you? Then close your eyes and go to sleep.

(General POV)

"Is he asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I think so. Yusuke is too." Hinata replied, crawling into bed beside her husband of almost 9 years.

"They're getting big, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Yusuke is already 8. Fugaku is turning 6 next month too. I still remember when I first held them. Kami, I miss those days…"

"Well" Sasuke started "how would you like to relive them?"

"I'd like to. But we can't go back in time, you know."

"Yes, I know. It just seems a shame to let all these unused bedrooms go to waste…"

"You mean…"

"Uh huh!"

Sasuke and Hinata got to working on the next member of the Uchiha clan. And working. And working. And working. And… you get the picture.

The End.


End file.
